Demon
"Demon" is the Covenant name for all SpartansHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 243 - "Voro strained to isolate the human word for demons from their objectionable speech... Spartans".Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 349 - "They would take no chances with these human demons, these 'Spartans' ".Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 372 - "The Fleet Master Elite snarled at Kurt, and the translation filtered through his helmet's speaker: 'One last fight demon' "., but is most commonly used in reference to SPARTAN-117. This is because of the fact that the Covenant fear the Spartans because of their ability to destroy hundreds of Covenant soldiers. They particularly fear the Master Chief because of his destruction of Alpha Halo. Demon could possibly mean a particularly powerful foe, and they might call Spartans "demons" because they rarely ever die, comparing to a demon's immortality and are bringers of great destruction and defeat (Master Chief and Installation 04). Also, a demon's immortality could be part of the UNSC myth of how Spartans never die, they only go MIA. Gameplay In gameplay, when Covenant warriors encounter the Demon (Master Chief), they usually engage him with extreme caution. Grunts and Jackals have a tendency to retreat upon the Demon killing their Elite commander, or if they are the only soldier remaining. The Prophets and Brutes also refer to the Master Chief as the DemonGravemind cutscene - "Kill the demon!".. The Prophet of Truth is the only member of the Covenant that has referred to John-117 as the Master Chief.The Heretic cutscene - "But this demon, this "Master Chief"..." It is theorized that Truth says this so the player knows who the demon is, as the term is not used in Halo: Combat Evolved. If any Covenant soldier actually kills a Demon, it may be assumed they are given a very high reward for their success against this potent soldier. This can be noted in gameplay during Halo 2 when the Master Chief dies, the nearby Elites say something along the lines of "The Demon is dead, I killed it! I killed the Demon!"; "The Prophets shall reward me well for that!"; "The Demon has died by my hand"; "I have earned my Journey!"; or more rarely, "Ha! And I'm not even The Arbiter!". When the player throws a grenade, an Elite (and sometimes Grunt) in Halo 2 will usually say "Demon Flare! Scatter!", regardless of the grenade type. Halo 3 While fighting with Elites on your side, they will call you Demon, perhaps out of respect or to signify your rank as a Spartan. Later in the game, the Elites begin referring to you as Spartan, or sometimes, Human Champion; if you were to be killed anytime during gameplay, and the Elites witness this, one of them might say "The Human Champion is down!" The theory that "Demon" translates into "Spartan" is disproved in this game when Rtas 'Vadum refers to you as "Spartan" after destroying a Scarab on The Ark The Arbiter will sometimes refer to Master Chief as "Reclaimer". This is most likely as a result of the new Human-Elite alliance, which makes the derogatory term Demon inappropriate. The Arbiter has probably taken the term from 343 Guilty Spark, who always refers to the Master Chief as Reclaimer. Like Rtas 'Vadum, however, he will usually simply refer to the Chief as Spartan. Sources Category:Ideology